05-Roles Reversed
by Fahiru
Summary: Often times, people are better actors than we give them credit for. Written for [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid].


**05** **\- Roles Reversed**

 **by Fahiru**

Before having discovered the curious hobby of Percy Blakeney, Andrew Ffoulkes used to suppose him to be the most unfortunate individual of his acquaintance. Yes, Sir Percy was wealthy and fashionable and had the most influential of friends; but his head was certainly lacking in that gray stuff, and it revealed itself most painfully whenever his proud, handsome mouth fancied to flap. Some would say that what he lacked in wit he made up for in looks, but even his tall, gallant frame and clear cut features could not deter poor Sir Andrew from the tragic loss of intelligent company. He often wished that he didn't have to keep in good society, and during his polite listenings to Sir Percy's rambling, his mind frequently wandered to dwell on the revolution and executions taking place in France. There were rumors about a chap called the Scarlet Pimpernel, a man who had fooled the whole new government and already smuggled hundreds of aristocrats to the safety of English dirt. He sometimes wished-

He was further dismayed, if it were at all possible, when he received an invitation to Sir Percy's wedding.

"To marry that fool," he thought to himself, "she must be as empty upstairs herself."

But to his surprise, when he attended the wedding- and he did attend the wedding, having been rather fashionable and famously polite himself- he found that Lady Blakeney was to be none other than the famous actress and intellectual, Marguerite St. Just. Here was the most lovely, desirable, and witty woman in all of Europe- a woman who could have had anyone, and she was binding herself eternally to the biggest fool the earth had ever had to bear.

And yet, during the ceremony, he couldn't help but notice the peaceful, almost timid bliss that radiated from poor Percy as he vowed to love, cherish, and protect Marguerite for the rest of his life.

"The poor devil," Sir Andrew thought to himself, "has to be the most starry-eyed idealist I have ever met."

A bit of sympathy began to stir in him, and without quite knowing it he began to harbor a deep admiration for Percy's persistence, the only true virtue of character which society could ever praise him for.

Marguerite St. Just- soon Lady Blakeney- seemed to have recognize this. Sir Andrew had to allow himself the thought that, no matter what the rest may suppose, perhaps Marguerite loved Percy because he was a fool. When her wit- which he could not understand as well at the others- had run out and her beauty had faded, he seemed to worship her all the same. He sought not her fame nor her charm, for he didn't need either, but her soul which often remained quite overlooked. After all, what does a fool have of true value beside his own soul? It is the only thing he can understand.

Imagine Sir Andrew's surprise when, after an elaborate reception, Sir Percy pulled him aside for a private conversation.

"I always thought you a good chap, what? Knew you could be trusted the minute I met you. 'Course I had to be sure, so I apologize that you had to endure through this dull acquaintance. In all honesty old chap-" He suddenly dropped his usual, lazy demeanor and spoke more clearly with a bit of urgency, "I can't afford to waste any more time, and I need more help in my endeavors. I trust you are aware of the dire situation in France. I wouldn't dream of forcing a contract, but if you are willing, my friend-" he then produced from his frilled sleeve a slip of parchment with the inked impression of a red flower- a scarlet pimpernel-

"Would you join my league?"

* * *

(A/N: I just finished reading The Scarlet Pimpernel by Emmuska Orczy, the story of the truly genius original hero with an alter-ego. I am looking forward to watching the movie and musical as well. This was written for **[Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid]** week 5: Star Gazer/Top of the Class. I combined prompts because, after having read this book, I thought it was rather funny that Percy starts off as the supposed Star Gazer and Marguerite is the Top of the Class, whereas it was really always the other way around. Marguerite is the Dreamer, and Percy is matchless. This was short and a bit insignificant, but it kind of works if you don't know anything about the story. I would encourage you to look into it, he really is a genius.)


End file.
